reddits_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Divide
History The great divide is the location where the legendary duel between Del Pir and Som Mir occured. Before the end of the Age of Steel, this area was home to The Incendiaries and the infamous Del Clan: an endless valley and a town carved into the rocky abyss. Apart from being a major strategic location for access to Uroda primordial energy, the canyon boasts unparalleled natural defenses. The Great Divide was also the subject of a major strip mining project concerning adamantium ore; a project that ended in a disaster, killing all of the workers and ensnaring their souls making it so they would guard to valley for eternity. Besides the strip mining, corporations also also a partnered with different cities: at one point, the entire local rogue bandit community that plagued L'Arc were rounded up and instructed to take back the mines, ending horribly for the rogues who fell under the same curse. During The Pogol War an espionage attack from the Pogol side surprised the Flagarach soldiers positioned in the Great Divide and their deaths ended up as a turning point in the two year war. A silence fell across the land. For six months the soil of the Great Divide lay undisturbed by human presence, consumed fully by the undead influence. However, eventually, a small survivalist clan known as the Dels established itself in the area. Kept alive, it prospered, and more settlers moved into the new town. It prospered enough in fact, to draw the attention of Tempus, Bane of the West, who began to annex it swiftly for a newly established headquarters for his operations in the west and across the rest of the world. These actions drew the attention of the City of Fragarach, which, in its bid to remove Tempus from the west, attempted to invade the valley, sending hunters and assassins to explore the area after a sizeable force of cavalry struck against the Incendiaries forces located there. But this battle did not destroy the settlement. That was the work of the Tempus, who, defending the Great Divide, fought against the warriors and managed to utilize his powers over the forces of life to drain all the life force from the Great Divide, creating an even more sizeable undead population that wandered the mines and cliffs of the valley. The knights were twisted as the winds flayed their skin and heat fried them, they became the skinless horrors. Outside the Great Divide, Fragarach facing another military disaster actually received a blessing in disguise when the Del clan fled to their city and joined them there. After making the Divide inhabitable for Tempus and The Incendiaries, it granted Fragarach time to recover after their victory in the Pogol War. However, it also gave birth to the greatest danger to the post-War civilization of the Lanista League: Del Pir and his insatiable desire for revenge against Tempus and the city of Fragarach. The Great Divide disaster both traumatized and inspired him as he learned the impact of war,and the effect it can have on history.